Don't waste the sugar
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Cupcakes with icing are always fun. Contest Submission: Sugar Rush  Noex.


My submission for Sugar Rush Contest on the Playground. Hope Solora likes it!

* * *

Noah pushed Rex out of the chair as the brunette stomped the blonde again in mortal kombat for the sixth time. Rex laughed as he stood up. His stomach decided to voice an obnoxious need for hunger.

"Man, Rex. Was that your stomach or an EVO attack?" Noah said with a grin. He stood up and set the controller aside. "C'mon, my mom made cupcakes." The blonde said nodding toward the  
kitchen.

"Cupcakes?" Rex asked skeptically. Noah nodded as they walked into the kitchen.

"My mom makes some killer cupcakes." He said motioning to the plate of goodies on the table. The blonde went to the cabinets to get a couple of glasses while Rex grabbed the milk from the fridge. Rex pulled up the barstool to the bar and looked at the cupcakes with an arched eyebrow. Some were chocolate with chocolate frosting some were vanilla with white frosting, and all of them were glittered with different colored sparkles.

"…Glitter?" Rex asked as Noah sat next to him. Noah snorted and pushed a glass of milk towards his best friend.

"Sugar. She uses colored sugar for decoration." Rex nodded in consideration. He took one of the chocolate ones and wasn't surprised when Noah opted for the vanilla. He was instantly skyrocketed to heaven as he ate the delicious mini cake. He was definitely going to have to get these delicious desserts added to the menu back at Providence. He was brought out of his temporary nirvana by a small moan. His eyes widened and he slowly looked over to Noah. The blonde's eyes were closed and he was obviously enjoying his cupcake just as much as Rex was his.

"Hmm. God. That is good." Noah said before he took another bite. He looked over at Rex and blinked as his friend was staring at him. Noah swallowed hard and his eyebrows knit together. "What?"

Rex felt a knot in his throat as he watched Noah. His hands were tingling as he picked up a napkin- desperately trying to figure away out of his blatant staring.

"You've…uh got icing on your fingers." He said motioning towards Noah's free hand. Noah looked at his hand- and sure enough he had some icing on it. He held it out to Rex. Rex froze- trying his hardest not to let the panic show on his face. "What?"

"You've already got a napkin and my other hand is full of cupcake."The blonde said with a shrug. Rex took a deep breath- scolding himself for even thinking of his best friend like that. He tried to just wipe off the icing- but obviously butter cream is the definition of evil. He looked at Noah cautiously and the boy was still enjoying his cupcake- not paying any attention to him. The blond was lost in the sweet sugar goodness that was cupcake. Rex looked down at Noah's hand at the lingering butter-cream that just would NOT wipe off. It was taunting him- sticking to those soft fingers. Rex's mouth twisted into a smirk. If there was more of a sign out there for him to make some sort of move- it wouldn't be more obvious. He looked over at Noah for a split second. It was now or never. He could always play it off…right?

He bent forward. He closed his eyes as his tongue met the sweet icing. He felt Noah's arm stiffen- but when it wasn't suddenly jerked away he continued.

"R..R…rex? What are you doing..?" Noah's voice was obviously strained. Rex grinned as he moved to the other finger, enjoying his naughtiness until the icing was completely gone from his friend's hand. He grinned to himself but made it disappear as he sat back up. Noah's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"It was too good to waste." Rex said with a grin as if it were nothing. He went back to his own cupcake- which suddenly didn't taste as good. He watched Noah out of the corner of his eye and the blonde seemed to be paralyzed. Rex didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Noah moved slowly then, finishing his cupcake. Rex turned to look at him as the blonde downed his milk in one gulp. With a sinking feeling he turned back to his own glass of bovine juice. He turned when he finished his cupcake and looked at Noah who was leaning against the wall his arms across his chest.

"What was that all about, Rex?" Noah asked- his eyebrows knit together in obvious confusion. Rex shook his head and tried to act as nonchalantly as possible.

"I told you. That icing was too good to just waste it." Rex said with a shrug tossing the paper napkin in the trash. He turned around and leaned against the bar- crossing his own arms. Noah looked at the floor for a moment, his face unchanging.

"That's it?" Noah said looking back up at Rex, skeptically. Rex nodded. Noah seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he nodded in return. Noah walked over and picked up Rex's glass from the counter. He stopped and arched an eyebrow.

"Rex, you've got some sugar on your face." Noah said. Rex naturally wiped the opposite side of the sugar, unknowingly. Noah shook his head. "Here. I'll get it." Rex tilted his face expecting a harsh paper towel. His breath caught in his chest as he felt a warm wet sensation crawl over his cheek. He turned to look at Noah as the blonde leaned back and cocked his brow.

"Okay?" Rex said not trusting his voice to say anything else. Noah grinned and cocked his head to the side.

"It was too good to waste." 


End file.
